Delta
Brother is the founder of the organization Free the Soul and the main antagonist of the Zero Escape series. His identity is currently unknown, though Dio has claimed that he saw him. Background Brother was born into a poor family. Very little is known about his background, but supposedly, he didn't know his father and he lost his mother at a young age. Brother was said to have a special power, and that was the ability to see into the thoughts of even the toughest people, being able to read and scan thoughts. It left him constantly exposed to the negative corrupt side of humanity, such as thoughts of anger, greed, blame, hate, selfishness, superficiality, jealousy, envy, lust, materialism, money, stupidity, and so on. Brother realized humanity was being brainwashed and these toxic thoughts were poisoning the morphogenetic field. When Brother was 16, his beloved younger brother Left was found dead, attributed to suicide, yet his body covered was in mysterious bruises. Later, Brother found out that the killer had paid the police a massive bribe to keep the truth hidden from the public. A mission from God to purify humanity Enraged from the revelation of another act of mankind being greedy and self-centered, Brother soon found himself immersed in cold despair. Rage and despair filled Brother, and for nine days and nine nights, he was consumed by his own misery. On the morning of the tenth day, however, he had a divine revelation: Mankind was rife with base desires, and needed to be purified so that a new world could come into being. Mankind was completely corrupted by greed and Brother was tasked to purify the human race, bringing a higher level of consciousness, and create a new world as a result of his efforts. God had spoken to Brother and given him a mission and Brother dedicated his life to realizing and fulfilling this mission. Free the Soul and cloning Free the Soul was established when Brother was 26 and eventually amassed over a million followers. His teachings were considered too profound for ordinary people to understand. Brother devoted his resources on researching human cloning, so that he could create the new species he foretold. He abducted a team of scientists from a research facility in the United States (Which possibly included Alice's father) and managed to have them create the first ten human clones from Left's DNA. Those ten clones were the first generation of Myrmidons and were all given the same name as Left, so that everyone would be equal in his new world. Radical-6 Outbreak In December 2028, Brother and the Myrmidons were responsible for unleashing Radical-6 around the world from the Mars Mission Test Site, killing an estimated 6 billion humans. Bodies began to pile up as people killed themselves by any means, even in groups. On April 13, 2029, the government blew up all 18 antimatter reactors on Earth, in order to destroy the virus. As a result of this, a nuclear winter occurred and even more people and animals died. Eventually, life started to recover, starting with vegetation growth, even though the atmosphere still contained radioactive materials. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' In 2074, Brother sends his most trusted Left clone and leader of the Myrmidons, Dio, to infiltrate Rhizome 9 in order to prevent Crash Keys' AB project from succeeding. A successful AB project would prevent the release of Radical-6 in 2028 and change history. Brother gives Dio two orders: kill Akane Kurashiki and win the AB game. If he fails to kill Akane, he must destroy Rhizome 9 using 4 antimatter bombs. Trivia *According to Alice, he has trouble getting out of bed in the morning. *In the VLR Q&A, Uchikoshi says that there is a rumor that Brother's body has slipped to another time. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Male characters Category:Esper Category:Free the Soul member Category:Antagonists